living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamiyah Athéhsa
A newcomer, both to the world outside the Eldeen Reaches and to the Wayfinder Foundation, Tamiyah seeks to learn more about what lies beyond the domain of her tribe. Appearance Tamiyah is tall and lean, with medium length dark hair and a generally tawny skin tone. Her usual attire tends to consist of typical traveler's clothes with various adornments reminding her of home, such as the bone-tooth necklace around her neck or the various feathers and druidic symbols sown into them. When shifting, her snout and ears elongate, becoming very reminiscent of a bat's. History Tamiyah hails from the relatively isolated community of shifters known as the Briarwood Tribe located deep within the forests of the Eldeen Reaches. Raised by Ratohn and Diel Athéhsa, a druidic couple, an appreciation for the culture and traditions of her people was instilled in her from an early age, as she often assisted her parents with intricate rituals and ceremonies that were often performed during celebrations and other special events. She was also taught the importance of bonding with the inner beast that resides within her, as it does all shifters, an aspect of her upbringing that she took particularly well to. Elyas, one of the elder druids of the Briarwood, took notice of this and brought Tamiyah under his wing. Not being versed in the ability to fully shapeshift as some others of his craft are, he instead taught her how best to make use of her bestial form for both self defense and for hunting. Within the Briarwood Tribe, it is a time-honored tradition for children of the tribe's spiritual leaders to venture out beyond their forest home and explore the world in order to better their understanding of those besides themselves, and in doing so be better prepared to undertake the burden of guiding the tribe when the task eventually falls upon them. When Tamiyah finished her training under Elyas and was considered to be of an adult age, it was decided that it was time for her to undertake this same journey. The Last War Though Tamiyah herself had no involvement in the Last War, her family and many other members of her tribe had been active participants in the Reaches' war for independence from Aundair, having been called to action by the High Druid Oalian to defend the forest they had retreated to long ago when the Inquisition was fighting their anti-lycanthrope crusade. Invitation Tamiyah's recommendation to the Wayfinders came from her teacher Elyas, himself a former Wayfinder whom had seen many great sights during his time as part of the Foundation, and now sees in Tamiyah great potential to serve and eventually lead her tribe. Experience Tamiyah is a particularly young member of the Loreguards, a secret organization of shifters trained to interact with other races, subtly advance shifter interests, and above all else make sure nothing like the Inquisition ever happens again. To become a Loreguard, a shifter must demonstrate great wisdom, prowess in their specific area of expertise, and flexibility in working with others to accomplish their goals. It is the opinion of her mentor and the few others that know of this that Tamiyah not only exemplifies these qualities at a relatively young age, but also shows great potential for further growth in the future. Motivation Growing up, Tamiyah was never very far from home; the farthest she had ever been prior to leaving for Sharn was Varna, on a trip in her teens to learn more about trade and House Vadalis's relationship with the rest of the Reaches. Seeing the comparatively bustling city opened Tamiyah's eyes to how little she knew about the world outside her home and sparked a sense of wanderlust in her, a desire to see more of what there was to see beyond the forest she called home. Future Goals Tamiyah hopes that her exposure to vastly different parts of the world will give her the experience necessary to help mold her into the spiritual leader that her tribe expects her to be. As far as she is concerned, the entire world is her oyster, and while she doesn't know much besides her home, she very much wishes to know more. With her memories in shambles following her resurrection, Tamiyah seeks both to find the way back home and also to learn the identity of the strange man that seemed to lead her out of Dolurrh. Secrets Besides her status as a Loreguard, Tamiyah isn't much one for secrets. That being said, she does have a couple of note. The first is that, on occasion, while either on break or getting out of work at Shamukaar, she will listen around and check for any news concerning Radiant Idol cults or half-elves in the Cogs in the hopes of hearing something concerning her lost fellow Wayfinder Hallorn. The second is that she secretly worries that the Briar Moon that was mentioned during her mission in Thelanis might actually be real and not just fey trickery, or at the very least that there is potential for something similar to occur in the future. Enemies Though not outright "enemies" per say, Tamiyah is very distrustful of those who consider themselves followers of the Silver Flame. The Inquisition has not been forgotten by her people, and legends of the atrocities committed against them have been passed down to her. She's slowly warming up to them, however, having been exposed to those that have defied her expectations. Priscilla ir'Korran of Morgrave University probably doesn't like Tamiyah very much after her failure to return the stone hand and eye she was assigned to retrieve. Tamiyah has nothing but hateful memories of the archfey Aesune after her experiences in the Harrowcrowns. While her memories of the event are hazy after her death, her hatred and paranoia of the avolakia named Māre Ka Keeda that killed her in Karrnath cannot be understated. The Seren dragonborn named Dregor did not seem to like Tamiyah or the other members of her party very much. Personality Personality Traits * I have a lesson for most situations, drawn from tales passed down by my elders. * I have a strong sense of fair play and always try to find the most equitable solution to arguments. Ideals * Balance. I seek to deepen my bond with the beast within while maintaining control over it. * Tradition. The laws and culture of my people are always at the front of my mind. Bonds * My tribe is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far away. Flaws * I don't have much of a mind for tactics. * I am unreasonably distrustful of the Church of the Silver Flame. Completed Adventures Stone Keepers Tamiyah's first adventure was one which brought her and her companions on a journey to the city beneath Sharn known as the Cogs. Employed by Priscilla ir'Korran of Morgrave University to retrieve a stolen stone hand that had presumably belonged to some type of petrified creature involved with the fall of the Glass Tower and to make sure a stone eye that had been found with the hand was safe, the party learned from their initial investigation that the eye had accidentally been auctioned off to a resident of Khyber's Gate and that the hand had been stolen by people bearing a strange tattoo. After run-ins with a group of dar thugs, an undead beholder which briefly petrified her, and several rabid shifters, the party's investigation would ultimately lead them back to the Glass Tower in Fallen. There they found a statue of what appeared to be an angel, presumably the one the hand and eye once belonged to. The khoravar sorcerer Hallorn's decision to replace the eye in the statue almost proved a dire one, as the statue was unpetrified and become a Radiant Idol. Hallorn managed to convince the Idol to spare the party, and in exchange it teleported away with him. Tamiyah's helplessness against the Idol and her inability to stop Hallorn frustrated and saddened her, and the memory of her inaction continues to haunt her to the present. She also began working at Shamukaar not long afterwards. Fractals of the Feyspire Her next adventure had Tamiyah traveling to Thrane to bring fellow Wayfinder Cinnabar d'Phiarlan's cousin Kael home safely. Generally uncomfortable with the Church of the Silver Flame, Tamiyah took on the mission in an attempt to combat her apprehension and learn to better tolerate them, though whether Tamiyah has truly learned anything from her experiences has yet to be seen. The adventure would ultimately lead the party into the Harrowcrowns, and then into Thelanis itself, where they encountered various elements of their respective pasts. Tamiyah's was band of Silver Flame knights who believed themselves to hail from the year YK 1009, a time when Keeper Jaela fell to a new lycanthropic plague known as the Briar Moon. Though she doesn't necessarily believe the knights' claims about the Briar Moon, the thought worries her nonetheless. Her previous failure in Fallen, her inability to talk the apparition of Atalie's father out of fighting them, and her uncertainty on what to do about the possibility of a new plague is leading her to question whether or not she's the right person to lead her tribe when the time comes for her to return home. Scorched Earth Tamiyah next traveled to Gatherhold, where she accepted a mission for a mysterious patron going by the name Russelkiss to find and retrieve a column of some sort out in the Blade Desert. The conflict between the sand krakens, couatls, and demons was largely a wash for her, though she did lose her prized bear-tooth necklace and her spear, both sentimental objects she had brought with her from the Reaches. She has also once again been left questioning her feelings towards the Silver Flame and those who follow it. Eye of the Beholder Tamiyah then boarded an airship to Karrnath, where she delved into ancient Dhakaani ruins to search for an artifact known only as the Revelation. The mission itself turned out to be a sham, as their employer was not who the Wayfinders thought he was. After a series of mind-bending twists and turns in the ruins, they made their way back in the direction of Atur. On the way there, they came face-to-face with the aberration that had been masquerading as their employer and engaged it in battle, with Tamiyah being impaled and killed by the creature and her compatriots being forced to flee with her body. She was resurrected after the party reconvened in Korth. During her time in Dolurrh, she was given some familiar, encouraging words by a large man that she felt she should recognize but could not. Serendipity After her harrowing death and resurrection in Karrnath, Tamiyah found herself on a mission to the far-off Seren Isles, located off the coast of Argonnessen, the home of the semi-mythical race of dragons, in search of an ancient astrolabe made of mithral. Her party's mission eventually led them inside a massive volcano where they fought off the Tiamat-worshipping dragonkin known to them only as Icarus, recovered the astrolabe, saved the kobold named Yeekin Silverbreath, and narrowly escaped the volcano's eruption. Belly of the Beast For the first time, Tamiyah journeyed to Xen'drik, in search of the remains of a previous expedition to the so-called City of Brass. There, she suffered the loss of a fellow Wayfinder, witnessed her reincarnation, unexpectedly met up with her friend Ashib, and gained some even more unexpected insight into the nature of the Briar Moon. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AA1z-IUT6xRqQWk_7O9vdAtHx2PVOaWC/view Misc. notes * Tamiyah's build has been refluffed somewhat; Tamiyah is less of a "monk" per say and more of a druidic warrior who has been taught to utilize her shifter features to their fullest extent. Her standard monk abilities represent the hit-and-run style of animalistic combat she has been taught by Elyas, while the features granted by the Way of the Conduit are representative of her abilities to commune with otherworldly spirits, presumably the Moons she worships but possibly others as well (coughcoughDMhookcough). Category:Characters